In most automotive vehicle engine starting situations the operator enters the vehicle, starts the engine and drives away. The vehicle contains an under hood, programmed powertrain control module (PCM) that manages fuel injection and transmission shifts in response to the driver set throttle position. The preprogrammed PCM operates to assure smooth engine start, to maximize fuel economy and minimize exhaust emissions during this sudden engine start-up and immediate vehicle operation. Initially, the PCM controls fuel injection in an open loop control regime while the underfloor catalytic exhaust converter and exhaust oxygen sensors are heated by engine exhaust to their effective operating temperatures. Following activation of the catalytic converter and exhaust oxygen sensors, the PCM controls fuel injection in a closed loop mode using oxygen content signals from the oxygen sensor. At the same time the passenger compartment is being heated or cooled, in response to mechanical or electronic inputs from the operator or passengers.
Opportunities now exist for remote starting by the operator. The operator could always manually start the engine and leave the vehicle until the interior was heated (or cooled) to a comfortable temperature or the operator was otherwise ready to leave. But now the operator has the possibility of using a remote electronic key to start the engine just as a remote key can be used to unlock vehicle doors. Also, operators have access to earth satellite based communication services, such as OnStar™ that can be programmed and/or ordered to start the engine at a specified time and for a specific duration. In remote engine start situations, the vehicle operator often expects to have the passenger compartment at a comfortable temperature when he/she chooses to enter the vehicle.
Merely starting the vehicle engine with a remote signal as an add-on is already available in the after-market. But there is a need for a method of managing engine and exhaust system warm up and passenger compartment climate control during remote engine start, when the passenger compartment is unoccupied, to maintain fuel economy and reduce exhaust emissions. It is an object of this invention to provide such a method.